


I Miss Our Little Talks

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Modern Era, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of short Podrya ficlets I've taken.Ratings will vary by chapter.The first chapter is the table of contents.
Relationships: Podrick Payne/Arya Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ldybug521](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldybug521/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Riding the tilt-a-whirl was a bad idea… || for Ldybug521




	2. Riding the tilt-a-whirl was a bad idea… || for Ldybug521

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Carnival

Arya folded Podrick’s hoodie over her arm and reached out to run her hand over his back while he heaved into a garbage bin. “You okay, Pod?” 

“Right as--” he had to pause to heave once more. “Right as--” And again. “Right--” And again. 

He stopped for a long moment, hands flexing on the rim of the bin as he waited. “Right as rain, Arya.” He pushed up, arms shaking a bit as he gave her a tight smile. The expression looked out of place against the paleness of his face. “Where would you like to go next?” 

“I’m thinking home… you can lay in the back seat, and maybe a hot bath once we get there?” 

“Oh thank the Seven…” Podrick sighed in relief. “I do apologize for cutting the night short, but riding the tilt-a-whirl was a bad idea…” 

Arya slipped an arm around his waist as she steered him towards the entrance to the midway. “That’s putting it mildly.” 


End file.
